The secrets on Jacks phone
by racerxl
Summary: Jack won't let Chase see what he's doing on the phone. But when Chase want's someting, he gets it. Chack fluff. Meaning Chase/Jack BoyxBox yaoi/shounen-ai My first story! I wrote this a long time ago and i thought that I'd finally upload it. It may be sucky but please no flames.


This is my first story so no flames please. You might find any spelling/grammar mistakes but aside from that I think it's pretty good.

Warnings: Homosexual couples, boyXboy love, boys kissing. If you don't like that then don't read any further.

Chase and Jack laid in bed. Chase read a book and Jack did something not known to chase on his mobile. It was one of those pleasant times when they could just lie quietly in the bed but the silence was interrupted by the constant plings of jacks mobile. At first chase had just ignored it but after a while it had started to annoy him.

"Spicer, what the hell is that annoying sound?" Chase asked. "Nothing, just a...Game I'm playing. I will turn it off." Jack sad hurryingly.

Chase was not stupid and knew exactly when his lover was lying and this was one of those times when he made it really obvious. But he let it pass since Jack had turned the annoying sound of. The quietness was short lived as he soon hears, instead of the plings, was the sound of vibrations coming from jacks phone. Chase tried to ignore the vibrations and once again found that it was impossible to concentrate on his book with the constant interruptions. Once again he asked jack to turn it off.

"I swear Spicer, if you don't turn that of right this instant you will be sleeping on the couch for the next _week._" Chase said in a threatening tone. He wouldn't want his little baby to sleep so far away from him but he had to say something to have some peace. Jack snapped his head up from the phone to look at chase and then down to his mobile again stumbling to turn off the vibration.

Chase was satisfied that he could finally have some peace and quiet but he was still wondering what his little jack was doing on his phone that he couldn't tell him. He may be 1500 years but he knew for a fact that the sound that came from Jacks phone was a message sound not that from a game. He knew that it wasn't his business who Jack talked to but because he was the possessive dragon lord he was, he wasn't just going to lie here and not even try to find out who it was. He decided to go straight forward.

"Who are you talking to, Jack?" He asked with a straight face. Jack seemed to be caught of guard by the question.

"W...Wha...What are you talking about? I'm not talking to anyone. I'm just playing a...game that's all."

"Is that so? Then why did you lie there and smile like an idiot just a minute ago? Hmm...?" Chase noticed that Jack was starting to get nervous.

"I said i wasn't talking to anyone and now if you'll excuse me i have to go to the bathroom." Jack said and got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom door. Leaving his phone on the nightstand. When Chase was sure Jack wasn't coming out again soon he took Jack's phone from the nightstand. He wasn't as technical as jack but he knew the basics about a phone. When we opened the phone he directly saw why jack didn't wanna tell him. An evil grin spread across his face.

When jack came back out of the bathroom five minutes later he saw chase lying on the bed with his phone in his hands...Wait...HIS PHONE! No No No NO this was not good. Maybe he hadn't seen anything, he knew nothing about phones, right? Yeah that's right he probably hasn't even opened it yet.

"I must say Spicer, I didn't expect this of you" Chase said with an evil smirk across his face. Jack froze. Chase knew, he thought. Embarrassed, Jack walked to the bed and held out his hand for chase to give him his phone. Chase gave him the phone but Jack didn't lay back down he just stood there phone in his hand and looking down.

"How much do you know?" Jack asked in a small voice.

"Probably everything and I must say it's flattering to know that you think so highly of me." Chase said with a smirk. That only made Jack turn even redder than he already was.

"I must say you're are very good at conversing." At this Jack's head shot up.

"S...So you're not angry?" Jack asked.

"Of course I'm not. Do I have a reason to be? Why didn't you just tell me who you were talking to when I asked? Don't you trust me?" Chase asked.

"No it's not that it's just I didn't think you would approve if I talked to the 'enemy' "

"I don't really see Katnappé threatening enough to call her an enemy and as for Tohomiko, well I don't really see her a threat either".

Jack smiled and got into the bed again, hugging chase and giving him a kiss. They laid there for a while until Chase noticed that Jack wasn't really hugging him anymore, but felt Jack moving his fingers against his back. He pushed him away a little to see his face and then he noticed that he wasn't even looking at him, but at the phone. He turned a little to see better. Jack had started texting again. Chase decided to ignore it and just go to sleep.

"Good night, Spicer. Don't stay up too long." Chase said as he lied down beside Jack.

"Okay _mother_ i won't." Jack said teasingly. Chase just looked at Jack but decided to drop it and closed his eyes. After a few minutes chase felt Jack's lips on his forehead and heard him softly whisper "Good night, baby. Sleep well."

THE END

Yay my first story :D okay no….but anyway, thanks for reading and I'd be very happy if you left a little review^^


End file.
